


Totalis

by TheGearinator



Series: Korrasami week 2015 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hair, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's got a condition that affects her on a deep personal level, she became friends with Asami just before this condition appears, what will happen to them once it does?</p>
<p>(My worst summary yet XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totalis

**Author's Note:**

> Korrasami week - day 2 - Hair
> 
> (This is slightly late as I was at Twickenham all day because of the rugby, it was EPIC!!! I loved it)

The first time Asami sees Korra, it’s on a quiet day where Asami’s sitting behind the counter and Korra’s milling about the shop. Asami stared at Korra’s hair and face, but mostly her hair. It was a beautiful chestnut colour and was in a ragged little bob. Asami watched as Korra moved down the aisle smoothly with her hair framing her face and it makes Korra look even more beautiful within herself. The way her hair frames her face, accentuates her eyes, and waves in the wind. Asami doesn’t think she’s ever seen hair quite like Korra’s, she doesn’t think she seen anyone quite like Korra.

 

They talked that day while Asami and Korra packed their bags, Asami learned many things about Korra that day. She had long hair before, she cut it herself with a combat knife once when she was drunk and actually liked the style so she kept it. Her eyes are stunning arctic blue, Asami finds that she can’t help but get lost in it sometimes, she has a pet wolf that she’s trained herself since it was a puppy, she spends her free time playing guitar or going out with ‘the Krew’ (her inner circle of friends). Lastly however, Asami learned that Korra’s laugh is really something else, as if magical, that it could solve the world's problems if they could bottle it up and give it to people. 

 

Asami learned a lot about Korra that day, and a little bit about herself. Apparently, she isn’t as straight as she thought herself to be.

 

The weeks and months following, Korra and Asami became good friends, with Korra making regular visits to Asami’s shop and them both hitting off about having a shitty ex boyfriend that cheated on them. “Whoever was dumb enough to cheat on you is really missing out,” Korra laughed. That was when her straight dilemma sprung up to her. She also learned that Korra tends to speak before she thinks, and that she gets really embarrassed quite easily. 

 

The day Korra said that, she ended up throwing far too much money at Asami before rushing out the store with burning red cheeks. She came back the monday after to apologize, Asami told her it was OK and gave Korra her money back. They laughed a little and Asami was tempted to ask Korra out on a date right then and there, but she didn’t, because she was feared that Korra would say no, that Korra was just paying her a compliment. Asami didn’t ask Korra out that day, that day was over six weeks ago, and Asami’s regretted it ever since.

 

The past six weeks have been harder for Asami because of Korra, or more accurately, the lack of. Asami has had a crush on Korra for a long time, it’s been over a year since they first talked, and some could say that Asami’s crush started then. Now, Asami’s just getting sadder and sadder each week, each week that Korra avoids her more, each week Korra puts more distance between them. 

 

This week is the worst though, Korra wearing a beanie and isn’t speaking to Asami, she’s not even going to Asami’s check out lane. Korra eye’s are dull and almost lifeless, nothing compared to the enrapturing orbs Asami remembers. Korra’s voice is quiet as she she speaks to the other cashier, only ever saying the bare minimum for a response before picking up her bags and leaving. 

 

The other cashier turns around and looks at Asami with a puzzled look, “Wasn’t that your regular?” he says with confusion in his voice.

 

Asami’s eyes tear up slightly as she remembers Korra’s face, her dull eyes, her avoidance. Asami nods her head, “Yeah that was, _she_ was.” She drops her head and wipes her tears off before getting back to work, making sure to do everything as fast as she can so that her mind doesn’t wander off to Korra again.

 

In the next week, Asami notices that Korra’s hair is shorter and the beanie is pulled down more. Asami wants to talk to Korra, she wants to know what’s wrong, and she wants to help her friend slash crush. Korra goes to a different cashier and avoids Asami again. 

 

The week after that, Korra’s hair is shorter still and Asami’s heart breaks more at Korra’s obvious avoidance. 

 

The following week, Asami notices Korra’s hair is almost completely hidden underneath the beanie, and Asami’s heart isn’t in once piece anymore. The Korra she loves, the Korra she _loved_ is gone, and now, so is her beautiful hair that Asami couldn’t help but admire. Asami breaks down in tears as Korra leaves, the Korra Asami knew, the Korra Asami loved, is gone.

 

Today is Friday and Asami wakes as usual, she lays in bed for a while, letting her eyes adjust to the morning light before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stands and makes her way to her bathroom down the hall to have her morning shower. After her shower, she dries off and heads back to her room, where she goes to her closet and fishes out her uniform. Asami only works in Mondays and Fridays, but she does whole days, and that’s six in the morning to eleven at night, with breaks obviously. 

 

Asami walks down her hall and goes into the kitchen where she gets a bowl of cereal and pours milk on it. She then takes it to the living room and settles on the couch while eating breakfast and watching the news. As she finishes, her mind wanders off to work, which in turn leads her to Korra. She feels more tears prick at the back of her eyes and she fights them down. They used to be such good friends, they used to talk about everything and nothing. They got to the point where they’d talk for hours at the check out, the regular customers that frequently come in learned quickly that when Korra’s in Asami’s lane, it’s guaranteed that it’ll be shut off for at least an hour. But now, Korra doesn’t even look at Asami anymore.

 

When Asami gets to work, she checks in and notices that one of the other cashiers is in sick leave, leaving just Asami and the quiet one that doesn’t speak unless it’s life threatening or it concerns his break. Asami sighs and prepares herself for a tiring day. 

 

Halfway through the day, Asami can’t have been more right, it’s been hectic all day today, she barely has time to think, though she thinks that might have been a good thing. That was when two things happened. Her other cashier ‘friend’ got up and told her he was going on his break, and Korra walked in. 

 

Her hair was completely hidden underneath the beanie and her shoulders were slumped. Asami realises what’s just happened. She’s the only cashier left and Korra’s in the store, she looks around to see the smirking grin on her co-worker’s face as he walks away backwards. Asami quivers in fear a little at what’s about to come and sighs as she tries to prepare herself for the inevitable.

 

A little over ten minutes later, Korra places her first item on the conveyor belt. Asami takes another deep breath and starts her job as usual. They sit and stand in silence, with Korra’s gaze never leaving her bags. As Asami finishes the last bag, and she decides that she can’t take it anymore, “Korra, please! Would you please tell me what’s wrong? I really liked our talks, I really liked you but you’ve been gone, been avoiding me... I really liked your hair, but you’ve cut it all off. What’s wrong, Korra! Please let me help you!” Asami begs as she grips Korra’s hand and holds her gaze.

 

Korra’s eyes flash with a flurry of emotions before settling on pain, her eyes tear up as she looks into Asami’s eyes. She blinks once and the tears fall, cascading down her face. Korra pulls her hands from Asami’s grip, turns, and runs to the exit with tears streaming down her face. Korra leaves in tears, and leaves Asami in tears as well. When her co-worker came back, he has a remorseful look, he tells Asami he’s sorry for forcing that, he tells her to go home for now and that he can handle the rest. On any other day, Asami would stand and say she didn’t need to, that she was ok to continue. But today, Asami has no fight left so she nods her head and leaves.

 

The next day Asami works is Monday, she walks into work and settles at her station. That’s when she sees it, there’s a white envelope on her counter with a post-it note on it. The post-it reads ‘Asami, this was left here by that girl you used to talk to, she came in yesterday with it and asked me to give it to you. I don’t know what it is but I agreed to give it to you, so here it is, - Zak.’ Zak’s Asami’s boss and manager, so Korra must have spoken to him. Asami looks down to the letter and decides to wait for her lunch break to read it. 

 

A grueling couple of hours latter, filled with anxiety and dread about what’s in the letter, Asami’s break arrives. She takes the letter and heads to the staff room, she sits on the couch in the farthest corner and most out of the way before opening the letter.

 

Dear Asami, 

I’m sorry about what I’ve done to you, I’ve hurt you and pushed you away, I never meant that to happen, honestly. I’m in a bad place right now, a few months ago I was diagnosed with ‘Alopecia areata’ meaning that I would always loose my hair in spots about the size of a large coin every so often. I could cope with that because I’d only have to wear a beanie. But then it got worse, it turned into ‘Alopecia totalis’ meaning I was going to lose all my hair. I know that I don’t do much to sustain it, but it means a lot to me, it’s symbol of who I am, what I am. 

When I learned that I was going to permanently lose all my hair, my identity, I just shut down. I lost myself and I didn’t know what to do. I’m ashamed about my hair, it’s not there anymore, I’m not there anymore. I started to cut it down because then ‘maybe if I do it, it won’t be as bad’. It didn’t work. I started to cut ties with everyone around me, ‘how can I be with people if I’m not me’ I thought. I’m sorry Asami for the pain I’ve caused you, but there’s nothing you can do to help me, I’m sorry for everything I caused you Asami, it was never my intention.

Korra.

 

Asami breaks down in tears at Korra’s letter, she finally knows what’s wrong, she knows what’s happened, she knows why Korra’s like this, she understands. Asami cries both tears of happiness at the fact that she finally knows what’s wrong and tears of sadness at what’s happened and is happening to Korra. 

 

That’s when a thought hits her. She instantly perks up, stands up, and makes her way to the manager’s office. She knocks and walks in when she’s given the go ahead, he looks at her and tells her he saw her cry and that she can have the rest of the day off. Asami thanks him profusely before running out the shop and jumping in her car. When she gets home, she picks up her phone, a pad, and pen, and settles in to make a lot of calls. 

 

That Friday, Asami doesn’t get changed into uniform, she gets dressed into her casual clothes and she drives to work as normal. Once she gets there, she sits on the bench outside the shop and waits for Korra.

 

Over seven hours later, Korra’s car pulls into the car park and she steps out. Asami walks over to Korra and waits for Korra to turn around before saying anything. When Korra does turn around after getting some bags from her car, she sees Asami standing there and her eyes flicker with shock.

 

Asami reaches out and places a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “I got your letter Korra, thank you for telling me, it really means a lot to me that you told me. I know what it’s like to lose something close and personal, but I’ve never lost a part of me before. Korra, if you’ll let me, I’ve got an idea and surprise for you, let me give it to you please?” Asami’s voice is full of sincerity and hope as she looks into Korra’s eyes.

 

Korra looks up to Asami, she searches her gaze before releasing an almost resigned sigh, “OK, what do you have for me?” 

 

Asami smiles and slides her hand down into Korra’s, and starts leading her across the car park to her own car. “Thank you for letting me do this Korra, and the surprise isn’t here, so we’re going on a short drive first.” Asami looks back at Korra, who nods her head slightly. They get in Asami’s car and set off.

 

About half an hour later, they pull into the car park. Korra looks outside and sees it’s the hospital car park. A confused expression plasters itself on Korra’s face as Asami gets out and walks around to her door. Asami opens Korra’s door and helps her out. She smiles at Korra’s confused expression. 

 

Asami leads them both to the hospital, through mazes and corridors. Eventually, Asami stops and turns to Korra, “Your surprise is just around here, okay? You ready?” Korra nods her accent and they walk around the corner.

 

They’re greeted by a roaring “SURPRISE!!!” by a host of people, Korra’s family is there along with the whole Krew. All of them smiling huge smiles and cheering for Korra. Korra’s clearly shocked as she stares at them all with a couple of stray tears in her eyes. Korra looks around the room and takes it all in, and that's when she sees the team of doctors and surgeon standing to the side. Her shock turns to curiosity and she looks to Asami.

 

Asami smiles down at the shorter woman and says, “You told me you have alopecia totalis, I did some research and found this. My surprise for you is this, we’re going to have a hair transplant. I know how much your hair meant to you and what it was for you, and I know that we can’t get it back, but I found out about this and we can do this Korra. I know it’s not your hair, but I figure that we can at least try it out.” 

 

Korra looks up at Asami with tears filled in her eyes and her lips quivering, as if she wants to say something. Instead, Korra lets her tears fall and she wraps her arms around Asami and pulls her into a massive bear hug. Korra quietly sobs into Asami’s shoulders for a minute or two before pulling away and smiling a weak small smile. Korra nods her head and Asami leads them over to the team of doctors and surgeons.

 

Hours later, Korra wakes in a strange room with a heavy head. It takes her a couple of minutes before she regains her bearings and recognises it as the hospital room. That’s when it all comes flooding back to her, what Asami had said, what Asami had done, what has happened to her. She frantically looks around for anyone that she knows and sees no one, she looks around more for a mirror but can’t see one of those either. She checks over herself and make sure that there’s no wires attached, once she’s certain there isn’t she, throws her legs over the side of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom, that’s at the end of the ward. 

 

Once she gets there, she steps in and rushes over to the mirror. She starts crying at what she sees. These definitely aren’t her hairs, nor are they anything like what her hair used to be, but they’re beautiful and, they’re hers. Despite being Asami’s hair, they’re all Korra’s now. Korra cries tears of happiness looking into the mirror for what feels like an age, taking in herself and her new hair.

 

Eventually she shakes it off and runs out the bathroom, she gets to her bed and she quickly throws off her hospital gown and gets changed into her clothes again. She stands up after tying her shoelaces and sprints to the waiting room outside the ward, where she’s greeted by the twisting heads of her friends and family. Her eyes now filled with tears again when she locked her eyes with Asami’s, and Korra bolts instantly over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Korra buries her head in Asami’s shoulder, holding onto her tight.

 

“Thank you Asami, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Korra cries out in between sobs.

 

“You’re more than welcome Korra, you don’t need to thank me,” Asami says as she strokes comforting circles on Korra’s back.

 

“There must be something I can do?! This is amazing Asami, I can never thank you enough for this,” Korra says as she pulls back a little to look Asami in the eyes. “Your hair beautiful, and while it isn’t mine, that’s actually a good thing, because this is me now, and your hair makes that.”

 

Asami’s smiles grows as she looks into Korra’s eyes, “There is one thing you can do actually... Come back to me Korra, come back to us all.”

 

“Yes, I will,” Korra says as she wraps her arms around Asami again.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend has alopecia, she's not as bad as Korra but she's told me that it can sometimes be solved, more or less, with hair transplants, so that's what I wanted to do this on. I mean no offence to anyone that does have a form of alopecia nor do I claim to be any kind of medical practitioner, this is all just made up based on facts. I deeply apologize if I have offended anyone, but please know that I never meant to. And that this is a work of fiction and so shouldn't really be taken too seriously either way.


End file.
